I know what you want
by saltygoods
Summary: Forget everything you saw on Earshot,this is my version!SpikeBuffy!
1. Default Chapter

I know what you want  
  
Rating: R for some sexual scenes and swearing.  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all the other characters belong to Joss Whedon.  
  
Distribution: Want? Ask.  
  
Feedback: Pretty please!  
  
Summary: This fic is set in the season 3 episode Earshot although I've changed it so that Buffy can read the minds of Vampires, Spike already has the chip. And the story line is totally different so forget everything you've seen in Earshot. Oh and Buffy doesn't have any side affects yet and there is no Angel. She can block out the voices if she wants to.Anyas here to,as Xanders girlfriend of course. #.....#means thoughts. #Phewww#. Ok on with the story.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Buffy was walking home along Main Street. She had been in the library after school and hadn't even noticed the time. She had been catching up with some Slayer history and was so intrigued in a German Slayer called Lucy Hannover. So she had decided to say her goodbyes to Willow, Xander and Giles and make a quick sweep through the cemetery. It was going so well, actually it wasn't because Buffy was itching for a fight but no vampires dared to come out tonight.  
  
#Isn't anybody going to spoil my day?#she asked just trying to jinx herself.  
  
Just as she gave up hope a big slimy demon came up in front of her. It had a look in its eye that Buffy knew all too good. Hate for her.  
  
"Well there you go." she said before kicking him with her right foot. It fell to the ground but was back up in a heartbeat. Well Buffy's heartbeat cause she wasn't sure if this thing had a heartbeat.  
  
It came rushing towards her but Buffy backhanded him in the face. It stumbled back and Buffy swung a kick at him again.  
  
But he was ready and grabbed her foot and yanked it hard. Buffy's head hit the grass hard and her hand scratched on a stone which gave her a small wound but before she knew it the demon was on her again.  
  
Buffy struggled with the demon his breath making her want to vomit. It reeked like fish, bad fish, and rotten food from over a year ago. After a long struggle she gathered all of her strength and pushed her hand through his chest. The demons eyes went wide and it let out a shriek of death. She yanked out her hand and made a face of disgust. Her hand was full of green slime.#Why does it always have to be slime?#She pushed him off and he rolled next to her.  
  
Suddenly another demon came jumping on her and Buffy closed her eyes. Why she did not know. But it never reached her. She heard noises of struggle. Buffy opened her eyes to see why the demon hadn't attacked yet and saw that he was wrestling with...Spike!  
  
She jumped up to her feet. What the hell was he doing here? It didn't matter right now.  
  
Spike was punching the demon in the chest but it grabbed him by the waist and threw him against a tombstone. It broke underneath his weight and Spike was knocked out.  
  
The demon ran away bruised and Buffy chased after it but it was gone.  
  
Buffy walked back towards Spike who was now waking up from his knock out.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here, Spike?"  
  
He looked up at her and gave her a look. His peroxide blonde hair was shimmering in the moonlight." If you hadn't noticed I just saved your life."  
  
"By doing what? Being knocked out? I don't think so."  
  
Spike pushed himself up and fixed his black duster.  
  
"Whatever." he said and took a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket. He looked for his lighter and found that he had dropped it in the fight. Picking it up he lit one and took a deep drag.  
  
Buffy wondered how somebody could not get tired of smoking the same shit for over a century.  
  
"Well I'll be off then your Slayerness." Spike said walking away towards the direction of his tomb.  
  
Buffy never noticed the slime sinking into the wound in her hand. She walked into the other direction.  
  
#Next time I won't save you bitch#  
  
"I heard that by the way" Buffy said before disappearing in the night.  
  
Spike just turned around puzzled.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The next morning Buffy woke up with a splitting headache. She took some tablets out of the medicine cupboard in the bathroom and then took of her clothes to take a shower. After fixing her hair into a ponytail and putting on some black trousers and a white top she ran down the stairs. She opened and door and yelled:" Have a nice day mum." before closing it behind her and making her way to school.  
  
She arrived at the library 15 minutes later and found that Giles was sitting there in one of the dark wooden chairs huddled over a book that looked older than an old book was supposed to look like.  
  
"Watcha reading?" Buffy asked startling the Watcher.  
  
"Oh Buffy. Good morning. Just catching up with some of my demon knowledge."  
  
"Well that's great cause I had a pretty little fight with two last night."  
  
Giles looked up to see if Buffy was hurt and she was pleased that he cared so much for her. He really was like a father to her. She put her bag down on the wooden table.  
  
#Oh god is she hurt?#  
  
"Oh god, are you hurt?"  
  
"Why did you just say that twice?" Buffy asked puzzled looking at Giles.  
  
"I beg your pardon? I just asked you one question."  
  
"No you didn't. I just heard you ask the same question twice. First asked yourself if I'm alright and then you.....Giles I think something is wrong."  
  
The Watcher understood immediately what was going on.  
  
"Think something." Buffy demanded.  
  
#Why do you think you have this....gift?#Giles asked looking straight into her eyes to see if she could really read his mind.  
  
"Oh my god! I clearly heard you talk but your mouth didn't open. Are you playing a trick on me?"  
  
"Should I answer that or just glare?"  
  
"Say nothing. I hear ya!"  
  
"So how did you receive this thing?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe it has something to do with the demon that I killed last night."  
  
"Yes but what kind was it?"  
  
"The big, slimy and ugly kind."  
  
"Well that narrows it down a lot." Giles said sarcastically.  
  
Buffy tried to think back to last night.  
  
"Hmmm...It had green slime over its body. Its mouth was quiet big and its arms had little blades coming out. It was at least 6 feet tall and quiet powerful."  
  
#Maybe it's a Gelfoid or a Feltgys?#  
  
"Well you "think" this out and I'll be in class. I have Biology but I'll meet you back here after it."  
  
"Alright but be careful Buffy. We don't know anything about your new power yet."  
  
"Ill be fine Giles and besides what the worst that could happen?"  
  
"Well lets not get ahead of ourselves until we know more." he said under his breath and Buffy nodded at him.  
  
She swung open the library doors and made her way to Biology class.  
  
#Wonder what dirty little secrets these people have.#she thought as she walked down the corridor.  
  
She didn't pass too many people but when she did she concentrated hard. A girl with long black hair was walking past her and Buffy could hear something.  
  
#Wonder where she got her pants from.#  
  
"Topshop." Buffy said to the girl without thinking what she was doing.  
  
The girl stopped walking. "What?" She asked looking at Buffy as if the Blonde had just asked her to marry her.  
  
"Oh sorry I just saw you looking at my pants and you know...old habit. Sorry." And she walked off quickly.  
  
"I've got to remember to not do that." Buffy said to herself and opened the door to the Biology room.  
  
Her teacher, Mr. Tiddles, was straight behind her and she sat down in the back of the room on one of the red chairs.  
  
"Alright settle down now. Today were going to talk about the enzymes. Now enzymes are very important for the human body because...."  
  
Buffy wasn't listening anymore as she concentrated on her teachers mind.  
  
He picked one of the students and wrote something on the board.  
  
#I can't wait for tonight. I mean it was Martha's idea. Jeremy and Linda are really going to spicy up our sex life. I wonder if they'll use whips....#  
  
Buffy shut off the connection and sat there in shock. There where some tings that she preferred her brain not to remember. She already had so much demon crap in her head that she wondered sometimes how she even learnt new things.  
  
Buffy took out her notebook out of her backpack and wrote off what Mr.Tiddles was writing.  
  
She didn't understand what the hell he was talking about." I'll ask Will to explain it to me." she thought and started to doodle in her notebook.  
  
The bell rang and Buffy picked up her things and made her way to the desk. She was the last one in the room with her teacher.  
  
"Have a nice night Mr.Tiddles. I'm sure they won't be doing anything too new."  
  
She left the room with Mr.Tiddles staring at her in shock.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"So did ya find anything new on my play buddies from last night?" Buffy asked opening the doors to the library.  
  
"Uhmm...yes. It seems like you faced Hyljurt demons. Its special powers consist of telepathy. Mind reading."  
  
"Ok, but how come I've got this power?"  
  
"Well there are only two ways to receive this gift. Having...uhmm...intercourse with it..."  
  
"Ewww. No definitely not."  
  
"Or if your blood mixed with it's."  
  
"Well I did have a wound on my hand and I killed it by pushing the same hand in its torso." Buffy made a "icky" face." Is slime its blood?"  
  
Giles looked at the open book and scanned it.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then we have a winner. My blood mixed and now I can read peoples minds. That is so cool in a sort of weird way. Are there any side affects?"  
  
"Not any that are stated here but Ill check some other volumes to make sure."  
  
"Thanks. I'll see you after school."  
  
The door opened and Willow came into the library.  
  
"Buffy here you are." she said giving her friend a smile." Xander and I where looking for you." She had on a skirt with rainbow tights and a rainbow long sleeved top.  
  
Then Xander opened the double doors.  
  
"Hi." He said. He was wearing one of his retro t-shirts and jeans.  
  
Buffy smiled." Hey guys."  
  
"So anything going on?"Xander asked looking at Giles.  
  
"I can read peoples mind." Buffy blurted out.  
  
"Wha...How?..."Xander asked mouth open.  
  
"Oh my god Buffy that is so cool. Is it cool?" Willow asked unsure.  
  
"Yeah it's cool." Buffy reassured her.  
  
"But how?" Xander asked.  
  
"Well to make it short: Demon-dead-blood mixed-super Buffy. Well actually super-super Buffy.  
  
"Did you get anything else?" Willow asked being clearly excited.  
  
"Not that I know of but I might."  
  
"Well that's highly unlikely. The symptoms should have showed by now." Giles finally said now.  
  
"So what now?"  
  
"Well I wanna try out this new thing on some nasties. I'll patrol tonight." She answered  
  
"Alright then." Giles said.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
She walked on the dry grass, stake ready and waiting for something, anything.  
  
"God how boring is this? Come on, I wanna fight and then suddenly the demon population is hiding? What's that all about?" she thought frustrated. Then a black duster caught her eye. Well this is going to be fun. she thought.  
  
"For god's sake Spike, I know you're there."  
  
"Well I wasn't trying to hide." He stepped out from the bushes and in front of her.  
  
"What do you want?" She concentrated hard on Spike.  
  
#What the hell is she staring at?#he thought.  
  
"You got a problem?"  
  
"Yeah I want to know what you're doing here. As in here-with me." Secretly she was bursting with joy.#Now let's see what your hiding Spikey.#  
  
"Well I'm creature of the night. I'm usually around here. And what the hell are you staring at?"  
  
"Hmm...?"She blinked a few times." Sorry just...tired." She tried to change subject and then finally spoke.  
  
"So are you doing anything today?"  
  
"I don't see how its any of your business but no I'm just going to go home and watch some TV."  
  
"That's it? God-sucks to be you."  
  
#What the...I would be doing other things.#He was just going to say his sentence when Buffy interrupted him.  
  
"Wouldn't you rather be doing other things?" Buffy asked not noticing the effect that had on him.  
  
#Well I would screw your pretty little lights out but that would be something you'd never do.#Spike thought looking her up and down.  
  
"Why you offering?" Spike said stepping close to her.  
  
Buffy just stood there in shock. Had he really just thought that? Would it be so bad to screw a vampire? She'd done it before and hey it had been great.  
  
She stepped close to him and looked into his gorgeous blue eyes. She pulled up her knee slowly to his crotch and rubbed against it, her hands touching his chest.  
  
"Don't you wish I would?" She said licking her lips.  
  
Spike moaned, eyes closed.  
  
#I knew there was something better to do with Slayers than killing them.#  
  
Buffy took her leg down quickly and Spike opened his eyes.  
  
"Is that all that this is about. Let's screw her instead of killing her?" she realised her mistake too late and stepped back from him.  
  
Spike looked at her confused.  
  
"I have to go." she said and ran as fast as she could home.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"So what did you do last night?" Xander asked his best friend Willow the next day in Chem. class.  
  
"Oh nothing just tried out some spells. What about you?"  
  
"Well I for one am wondering how Buffy got on with her new Slayer power." he said this quietly. There really wasn't anybody listening to their conversation but you could never be to sure.  
  
"I'm sure she was ok." She turned her head to see if her teacher had turned around and noticed them yet, but thankfully he hadn't." Wouldn't it be cool though? You know the mind reading?"  
  
"In a way it would be but....I don't know sometimes people aren't supposed to find out what people think about them. It just leads to complications."  
  
"If Mr.Harris and Mrs Rosenberg have finished doing their little chit chat then maybe I could continue this lesson?" their teacher said looking at them frustrated.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
#Oh my god! What the hell got into me last night? Jesus. Why am I always falling for the weird, creepy...gorgeous... no evil, evil undead, guys? If I hadn't stopped it. Well I didn't stop it he did. Well he doesn't know that. God! My head hurts.#Buffy thought.  
  
She looked up and saw that Willow, Xander and Giles where staring at her.  
  
"Buffy, are you ok?" Giles asked worriedly.  
  
"Hmm? What?" She shook her head." Oh I'm fine sorry just...bad night." #Very BAD night.#  
  
"Well you will be pleased to know that I have found no consequences for your new found power."  
  
"Great." she didn't really care if she lost the power right at that moment. It had gotten her into more mess than she wanted it to. This was supposed to be fun but last night...she pushed back the thoughts and sat down in one of the wooden chairs.  
  
"Find any demons last night?" Xander asked.  
  
"Oh...well. Yeah only one." she said blushing.  
  
"Well did he think anything interesting? Not that they really think. I mean look at how many times we foiled Spike's plans."  
  
Buffy flinched at Spike's name.  
  
"You alright Buffy?" Willow asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." she lied.  
  
Xander and Willow continued their debate if demons could think, Xander clearly being against it. But Buffy blocked them out and started to daydream.  
  
Hands. Cold hands-On her warm body. Feels so nice. She hissed at his touch. But who? Buffy looked down....  
  
"Buffy? Buffy?"  
  
She awoke at Giles voice.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I must have dozed off."  
  
"Well Willow and Xander have already left."  
  
"How late is it?" she asked stretching her body.  
  
He looked at his watch." Only 5."  
  
"Right, I'll be off then." she got up from the seat and walked towards the library double doors.  
  
"Buffy." she turned around." Are you ok? You seem...distracted."  
  
She gave him a fake smile." I'm fine Giles but thanks for the concern.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Outside Buffy's house  
  
The air tonight was perfect. Just warm enough with the occasional wind. Buffy walked up the porch to her front door.  
  
"I know that you can feel me." a low English voice said.  
  
She sighed." Well maybe I don't want to."  
  
Spike stepped from behind the tree which was situated at the front of the house.  
  
"I think you felt me well enough last night." Spike smirked at her.  
  
"You're sick, you know that." Buffy said.  
  
He stepped closer to her." Yeah, sick of you."  
  
"So what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Well just because I'm sick of you doesn't mean that I won't continue what you started."  
  
"I didn't start anything. Last night was....I wasn't myself."  
  
"Yeah. I figured that one out too luv. I mean the sane Buffy would never get the Big Bad up." he pulled his eyebrows up at his words.  
  
"Acchhh. Really not what I wanna hear. And anyway you're not the Big Bad not with the chip or without."  
  
This made Spike mad. He pushed her against the tree just enough that he wouldn't get chip- pain and pressed himself onto her.  
  
"You don't think I am?" he pushed his pelvic against her's. His hands traced down her neck to her breast." Want me to convince you?" He asked seductively and rubbed her nipple.  
  
She whimpered under his touch." No...we can't."  
  
"We are." he said running his hand down between her legs. He rubbed and a slight moan escaped Buffy's lips.  
  
Buffy concentrated hard on him.  
  
#Oh, god I never thought she would be so wet so quickly. Oh Buffy I want you.#  
  
She cut off the connection and just looked at him. His hands were so good.  
  
He sped up and minutes later she screamed in her release.  
  
"So still don't believe that I'm the Big Bad or do I have to convince you some more?"  
  
She looked into his piercing blue eyes and was still coming down from her orgasm.  
  
"Convince....me." she whispered through her short breath.  
  
"Well as much as I don't mind where I fuck your brains out I would prefer for you to be comfortable."  
  
Buffy took his hand and led him to the back garden there she climbed the tree and opened her window. She threw her bag inside and climbed in. Behind her Spike jumped in the room.  
  
"Shhh. My Mum's home."  
  
"No she's not."  
  
"She is."  
  
"Vampire here luv. I could smell her if she was even close to your house. Why'd you lie?"  
  
"Because then I could get rid of you without a weird excuse." she said ashamed.  
  
"You don't like what I did to you?"  
  
"No. I mean you only used your hands and already I want more." she stopped herself too late and started to blush.  
  
He grinned at her." Well then the Slayer will get it all."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Buffy awoke with Spike naked in her bed. She thought about last night and as she saw him there lying next to her, face down she noticed how peaceful he looked.#Not anything like last night.#, his butt was covered with the white linen but she could still see the bite marks that she had left last night.#Oh god what have I done?#She didn't mean the part where she bit him, well that too but mostly the whole night.  
  
She tried to move out of bed. She couldn't.  
  
Spike awoke as the bed shook and his eyes opened to see Buffy rubbing her legs.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Buffy looked at him, startled." Oh it's nothing my legs have just fallen asleep. "She took a big t-shirt from the bed side table and put it on.  
  
"I can see you had fun then."  
  
Buffy blushed but then she quickly added:" No...I mean...no. It was...."she got up from the bed her legs now started to work but not quiet. The t-shirt just reached her thighs. She was confused.  
  
"What? Go on say it!" he said noticing that something was making her uncomfortable.#Well guess who, Spike.#  
  
"It was wrong."  
  
"Well you really didn't say that when we where doing it all night long."  
  
"Just shut up. I don't know why but something came over me."  
  
"Lust."  
  
"It wasn't lust. It was...I don't know what but it definitely wasn't lust."  
  
Suddenly he got up and Buffy hid her eyes from the sight, well once she took in his lean, muscular body.  
  
"You know what? You have problems and as soon as you realize who can solve them you come running." he said while he put on his black trousers and buckled his belt.  
  
"Get out!"  
  
He turned around shirtless and pinned her to the white and yellow striped walls. There he sniffed at her hair and she tried to push him away. He chuckled.  
  
"You're sick, you know that?"  
  
"Yeah baby you keep saying that and you know what? It always makes me hard."  
  
"Get off me." Buffy said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Say pretty please." he said while his hand traced up her t-shirt.  
  
She moaned but got a grip and pushed him off her. He fell to the floor and chuckled. He sprang up to his feet and grabbed his t-shirt. He quickly put it on over his head.  
  
"What part of go didn't you understand?" she asked fiercely.  
  
"The part where you don't mean it." he said looking her up and down like an animal waiting to ravish his prey.  
  
"Oh I mean it." she threw his duster at him and he caught it.  
  
"Its morning time luv.You know the thing where the sun could poof me." He made expression of dust exploding.  
  
"Why do you think I gave you your jacket?"  
  
"It's a duster luv."  
  
"Whatever just go."  
  
She turned around and looked at the wall.  
  
"Right then. But don't come running when you want more."  
  
"Get out!" she screamed before taking a stake and turning around.  
  
Spike backed away." See you soon, pet." He opened the door and Buffy could hear his footsteps down the stairs and the door shut behind him.  
  
She just stood there and dropped the stake then hurried to her bed and took of the sheets to throw them out of the window. It landed in a pile outside.  
  
She opened her door and made for the bathroom. There she took off her t- shirt. Suddenly she noticed her marks on her body. Bite marks, swells and bruises.  
  
She put on the shower and stepped inside. She rubbed at her body trying to get his scent off her. She rubbed to forget about last night.  
  
Buffy rubbed until her body was red.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Later on that afternoon Willow had arrived at Buffy's house. She rang the doorbell twice and could hear Buffy come down the stairs.  
  
"Oh Willow." the Blonde said when she found her friend outside her door.  
  
"Hey Buffy. I just came around to find out if you're okay." The redhead said concerned.  
  
Buffy leaned against the door to support herself. Her wounds had still not healed properly yet, although her Slayer strength had helped a lot. "I'm fine." she lied.  
  
"Well can I come in for a moment?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah sure." she stepped away from the door and let Willow in.  
  
"I just wanted to ask you if you want to come to the Bronze tonight with Xander and me. Anya will be there but we could ignore her."  
  
Buffy giggled." Don't think Xander would be too pleased if we did."  
  
"No he would just be taken home by Anya and have lots and lots of sex."  
  
"Willow!" Buffy squeaked.  
  
"It's true."  
  
Buffy nodded in agreement and she and Willow had a good laugh for the rest of the afternoon.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Later on in the Bronze  
  
Buffy and willow had arrived at the Bronze and made their way to Anya and Xander who where sitting on one of the sofa. Xander was waving at them.  
  
"Come Xander lets go home and have hot steamy sex."  
  
"Hello Buffy and Willow. Buffy and Willow who are here. So we can't..."he looked at Anya who gave a roll of her eyes, crossed her arms and fell back on the sofa.  
  
"Hi guys. "Willow said cheerily and sat down on one of the other sofas.  
  
"I'm thirsty. Anybody else want anything?" Buffy asked.  
  
Xander reached for his glass." No thanks all hydrated here."  
  
Willow and Anya both shook their head and so Buffy made her way too the bar. There she bumped into somebody.  
  
"Watch it, mate."  
  
Spike just the best thing to ruin her day.  
  
She went out of his way but he stepped in hers.  
  
"Spike I don't wanna kick your ass in here, but nothing like a little fun."  
  
"I know of some other fun we could do. There could be some ass involved." he smirked.  
  
Buffy rage overcame her and she hit him in the nose.  
  
He stumbled back a little and some nearby bronzers looked curiously their way but nobody did anything.  
  
"Trying to get some rush out of it, pet? There's only one way to get that."  
  
She just stood there.  
  
He came towards her.  
  
"Meet me outside in 2 minutes." he whispered in her ear and a chill went up and down her spine.  
  
He rushed past the crowd and Buffy didn't know why but she walked back to the gang.  
  
"Uhmm.Guys? I have a headache so I'm gonna go home."  
  
"Want me to come with?" Willow asked.  
  
"No, no have fun. I'll be fine."  
  
She said her good-byes and stepped outside the Bronze.  
  
Suddenly she was grabbed by cold arms and carried to a side-alley. She didn't scream-she knew who it was.  
  
"Knew you'd come."  
  
"You want me to come? Then shut up."  
  
He smirked and smashed his lips onto hers.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
So that was part of my idea of a story! Should I continue??? Hope u like it!  
  
Love you all and happy holiday!  
  
XxXxTalishaxXxX  
  
P.S.: I am on holiday. I have no computer abroad so please be patient. I will be away for maximum 6 weeks but probably less! Thanks for understanding!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** I know what you want

**Rating:** R for some sexual scenes and swearing.

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer doesn't belong to me! Duh I wouldn't be working if I was rich.

**Distribution:** Sure but tell me where it's going!

**Feedback:** You know what I want!

**Summary:** This fic is set in the season 3 episode Earshot although I've changed it so that Buffy can read the minds of Vampires, Spike already has the chip. And the story line is totally different so forget everything you've seen in Earshot. Oh and Buffy doesn't have any side affects yet and there is no Angel. She can block out the voices if she wants to. Anya's in it too as Xander's girlfriend of course! There's no Dawn. Spike and Buffy had sex twice. Buffy knows that Spike loves her (S 5: Crush)

...means thoughts!

Phewww. Ok on with the story.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 2**

Buffy came home late and opened her door when suddenly Willow came from the kitchen.

"God Buffy we've all been so worried. Where have you been?" Willow rushed her words.

She closed the door behind her" I was patrolling." she quickly lied.

"With a headache?" Willow asked non-trustingly.

"It suddenly stopped and then I fought that I could patrol."

"For 4 hours?" Willow asked again.

"No offence but since when do you wait for me at night to find out why exactly I've been out so long?" she tried to change the subject.

"Since I and the rest of your friends care about you especially because of your new power."

"Well I'm fine don't worry about....."Suddenly she screamed in pain, sank to the floor and blacked out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Slowly she opened her eyes and saw that she was lying in her bed. Just then Giles came in to the room and shut the door quietly behind him.

"Are you feeling better?" Giles asked his Slayer.

"It's better -but before downstairs....my head hurt so much. Why Giles? Why is this happening?" she looked him in his eyes for an answer.

"You said that your head just started to hurt?" Buffy nodded slowly." Well I have researched my books again and...."

"What?" she asked scared.

"Well it's highly unlikely as you would have had to...."

"Done what?" she asked again this time quieter.

"Have sex....with a vampire."

Buffy's mind went blank._Oh god_.She couldn't look him in the face anymore so she looked down at the covers.

"Did you and Angel...?"

"No." she said quietly.

"Then who else?" Giles said as calm as he could but he just didn't manage it as he was just too shocked.

"Spike." she said even quieter then before.

"Dear lord." he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Buffy's eyes started to tear and she finally managed to look up to him." Oh Giles please don't tell anyone. The way they'd judge me. They can never know. Please Giles."

He sat down next to her on the bed. Then he took her in to his arms." I promise but you've got to promise me that you'll stay in bed. You have obviously some side effects due...to your circumstances. I will go to the library and search my books."

"Alright." she muffled still crying in to his sweater.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was now dark outside and Buffy was still in her bed awake. Willow had come up twice, once to ask her if she wanted soup and once to tell her that she was sleeping on the couch. Buffy objected of course and told her that she could sleep in her mother's room.

She knew he'd come to see her soon and she had a stake ready underneath her covers. If she was going to use it was entirely up to whether or not he was going to piss her off.

Hello we're talking about Spike. He always pisses you off. she reminded herself.

Alright then she'd just use it to make him answer a few questions.

Finally a tap on her window. She threw the covers off her and got out of bed. Opening they window she saw the Vampire's smug face and pulled him inside.

"Whoa Slayer careful of the leather."

"Look we have to talk." she let go of him and he straightened out his dust.

"Later." he looked her up and down.

"No now." she said tears in her eyes.

Spike quickly took her face in his hands." What's wrong, pet?" he wiped the undropped tear out of her eye.

His touch dazed her for a moment but then she backed away and spoke." Look you know that demon that we killed four nights ago?"

Spike thought a moment and then shook his head.

"Where you got knocked-out?" she tried to refresh his memory.

"Ahh. Yes." he said trying to forget his embarrassing fight.

"Well its blood kinda mixed with mine and now I can read thoughts."

Spike mouth opened." And that's a bad thing because." he asked after seeing that she was not finished.

"Well I had this terrible headache this afternoon and passed out. Giles said that the only way for this to happen is if I have sex with..."

"..me." he finished her sentence.

"Well any vampire but yeah you."

"You told Giles?" he asked a weird expression of disgust on his face.

"He just knew." she defended herself.

"I'm still stuck on the thought reading thing." Spike proclaimed.

"I only read your thoughts twice."

"Twice?!" he shouted.

"Shhh. Willow's sleeping at the end of the hall."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said little quieter.

"Well I wanted to keep it a secret so I could read your mind a little. I didn't hear anything interesting. Just..."she stopped and looked towards her carpet at her feet.

"What?" he looked furious._Kinda cute. Can a vampire be cute?_

"Well you just wanted me." she said then looking away from his smirk.

"Want."

"What?" she asked looking at him confused.

"I don't wanted you I want you." his blue eyes looked so electric at his words and Buffy suddenly went damp in her panties.

"And it seems you want me too." he said after taking a breath.

Buffy blushed." I can't. Didn't I just tell you that I'm passing out because of you?"

"Not because of me it's because of the sex."

"With you." she said getting huffy.

"You said that it could have been with any vampire. So no. Not me. Although I am proud of shaking you up. I mean I've never done a Slayer before."

"I don't want to know of your sexlife thank you."

"But Buffy-you are my sex life." he laughed as she again started to blush.

"Anyway. As I told you: We can't have sex because I've passed out because of it."

"No ones ever passed out because of my sex with them. But no ones ever had sex with me like you." he raised his eyebrows in delight.

"Shut up." she spat.

"I wasn't the one screaming my head off in the alley next to the Bronze now was I?"

Buffy's memories of last night came rushing in to her brain. The way he made love to her. They way he spoke to her. The way she liked it so much although it she knew that it was not right.

"Whatever. Just go. It seems I can't have a normal conversation with you about my life or anything else as a matter of fact."

"Alright I'll behave."

Buffy sat back down on her bed her back against the wall. He sat on the end of it.

"So couldn't it be that you're passing out because of the blood mix not because of the sex?"

"Giles says that it can only be because of the sex with vampires. He's checking out how to reverse it in his books."

"That's good." he said playing with his thumbs.

Buffy nodded her head. It was sweet how much he tried to hide behind his evil side but when he was with her he just dropped it all. Funny what love can do to you.

"Anything else?" he asked patiently.

"No. Just wanted you to know."

"Then I'll be off."

He got off her bed and made for her window. Buffy got up to.

"Spike?" she whispered walking towards him.

He turned around and she kissed him. First subtle then deeper. One hand on her back and the other in her hair. When they stopped Buffy's face was red and she was breathing heavily.

"Good-night, luv." he smiled at her.

She smiled back. He climbed out of the window and Buffy watched him walk down the street towards his crypt.

"Good-night."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hope you enjoyed this story!

**REVIEW! ;)**

**xxx Talisha**


End file.
